Matt & Doc Before Dodge
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty, Doc & Festus are worried about Matt. Doc recalls his first encounters with Matt to keep them occupied.
1. The First Time

Disclaimer - I do not own, invent or profit from these characters. I like to make up stories.

Note: If anyone read my story – What Came Before. This would take place about 2 or 3 years after Matt left the ranch, but he was always influenced by the lessons he learned from James Blake.

Dodge City

Kitty, Doc and Festus were sitting at a table in the Long Branch saloon, with drinks in front of them. Kitty was staring down into her beer. She raised her head to look at her two friends, "Matt said he'd be gone about 4 days and it's been a week. All he had to do was bring a prisoner to Hayes, and he was coming right back. Festus we know from the telegram you got from the sheriff in Hayes that Matt hasn't even gotten there yet."

"I'm sure ole Matthew is fine Miss Kitty. It's jus taking him longer to get that man to Hayes than he figured. You know for yourself that that storm had to slow them some."

Kitty looked unconvinced, "Festus, he should have gotten to Hayes before the storm hit."

Doc was starting to become concerned too, but didn't want to let on. Kitty was worried enough without him adding fuel to the fire. "Kitty I wouldn't worry. He's only 3 days late."

Kitty put her hand on Doc's arm, "That's not really true Doc. He was supposed to be back here in 4 days and he hasn't even arrived in Hayes in 7."

Doc put his hand on top of hers, "Now look here, lots of things could have slowed Matt down. That doesn't mean he's in trouble. One thing we all know about Matt is that he can take care of himself and handle just about any situation." Doc paused and rubbed his mustaches before saying thoughtfully, "You know he was probably only around 18 or 19 when I witnessed Matt doing just that for the first time."

Festus and Kitty both looked at Doc in surprise. Kitty spoke first, "Doc, I always thought you met Matt in Dodge. Did you know him before?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Well, actually I met Matt a couple of times before Dodge.

Festus couldn't stand it, "Well you ole scutter tell us about it."

Kitty nodded too, "Yes Doc please. When was the first time you did meet Matt?"

"Alright, well the first time was in Wheeler Texas. After serving in the War as a surgeon, I went home to Baltimore to practice medicine. I wasn't happy, maybe the war years made me restless. I started traveling around looking for the right place to hang my shingle. I'd get to a town, put up a sign outside my wagon and doctor anyone who came by. I had already spent some weeks in Wheeler, got to know some people, met some fine folks, but I was thinking about moving on - for one thing the law didn't seem to operate too well there.

Anyway, one night I was drinking in a saloon, watching a bunch of cowboys. The same bunch I had watched the night before, and the night before that. They were rowdy and loud - liked to drink, gamble and horse around with each other. One of them interested me. He looked younger than the rest, seemed maybe 18 or 19. He was as rowdy as his friends to a point, drank and gambled right along with them to a point. It was as if something was keeping him from crossing some line.

That night I found myself standing next to him. I had watched him win pretty big at a poker table before walking away, and I couldn't help but notice that he had quit when the town's sheriff joined the game. I tried to strike up a conversation, "Buy you a drink?"

He looked at me, "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Just being friendly, I'm Doctor Galen Adams, most people call me Doc, I heard you being called Matt."

Matt ignored me, his attention was on the gambling table. An argument was breaking out, and a man suddenly stood up and pointed at the dealer.

"This game is crooked. I saw that dealer cheat."

The sheriff was playing and winning. He shook his head, "No cheating here, and such accusations can cause trouble, you'd best sit down or go home"

The man wouldn't back down, "He is cheating. Anyone can see it. I want my money back. You are the law, do something."

The sheriff stood and responded, "We don't take false accusations lightly. You just insulted me and this fine establishment, now I recommend that you sit down, leave or draw."

The man still wouldn't back down, "I'm no gunman, but I swear that man is cheating."

The sheriff said again, "Like I said, sit, leave or draw." The sheriff waited a only second or two before he drew on the man. The poor man didn't stand a chance. He went down, and I quickly ran to his aid.

The Sheriff yelled at me, "Get away from him."

I didn't move, and the sheriff yelled at me again. Matt moved in front of me, and looked directly at the sheriff, "He's a doctor, let him take care of that man. "The sheriff snarled, "Well what do we have here, some young upstart interfering with the law is it?"

Matt kept his eyes on the sheriff as he spoke to me, "Move yourself and that man out of the way."

I dragged the wounded man over to the side as best I could and looked up. The sheriff had his hand on his gun and drew. Matt moved with a speed that I hadn't witnessed before and shot first – the sheriff fell with a bullet through his heart.

Matt holstered his gun and turned to the sheriff's deputy, "Take him out of here, and if you put his badge on I hope you do a better job.

Matt came over to me, "How's he?"

By that time I had gotten the bleeding to slow substantially, "I think he could be alright, but I'd like to get him home and take care of him there. He lives a couple of miles outside of town."

Matt was kneeling beside me when one of his friends came over and said quietly, "Matt we're leaving this town. Coming? There could be trouble after what you just did."

Matt spoke without looking up, "I'll catch up if I want to. Doctor, I'll help you get him home."

We got the man into the back of my wagon. I drove to the edge of town and stopped.

Matt looked at me and barked, "Why'd you stop, you said it was a couple of miles outside of town."

"I'm not sure which way. It's dark out."

Matt sighed, "Of course it's dark, it's night time. Do you know what direction?"

I remember saying, "Yep, northwest, but I'm not exactly sure which way that is without being able to see any sign posts."

Matt shook his head and looked up at the sky for a few seconds, "OK, I'll drive. Let's trade seats."

Matt took the reins and in about 20 minutes we pulled up in front of a farmhouse.

I went to the door and knocked. A woman appeared with two skinny young boys standing by her side, "Hello, you're Doctor Adams, aren't you?"

I nodded and spoke reluctantly, "Mrs. Gray, I'm sorry to say this but your husband has been shot. I think he is going to be alright, but I'd like to bring him in the house, and tend to him."

The woman looked startled, "Oh no, oh no - please doctor do all you can. I can't pay you now, but I promise I will."

I was about to respond when Matt appeared behind me carrying Mr. Gray in his arms. He carried him in and laid him on a bed. I was tending to the man as Matt walked over to the two small, scared boys. He knelt down on one knee to meet their eyes and put his hand on one boy's shoulder, "Hello, my name's Matt. What are your names?"

The taller of the boys said, "I'm Jeremy and this is Steven."

Matt stood up, "Well, it's nice to meet you boys. You know I have a horse outside that needs tending, but I need some help. Do you think you two could give me a hand?"

The boys looked over to their mother who smiled gratefully at Matt as she nodded.

Matt took the boys outside. They came back in just as I was finishing up. "Mrs. Gray, he'll be alright, just change the bandage twice a day like I showed you."

"Thank you doctor, and like I said I'll pay you, I promise."

"I know you will, but there is no hurry. You take care, we'll be on our way now."

As we turned to go and the boys called out, "Goodbye Matt."

Matt turned and smiled, "Goodbye boys, and thanks for your help."

When we got to the wagon, Matt climbed into the driver's seat, "I'd better drive, or we'll be riding around until day light, when you can see your sign posts." Matt shook his head again and a small smile played at his lips.

I climbed up beside him and as we got under way said, "That was a mighty nice thing you did, getting those two scared boys out of the house. It helped all of them."

"Doctor Adams, I don't know what you mean. I needed some help with the horse and carriage."

I snorted, "First of all call me Doc. Second of all - needed help, my foot." We were quiet for a time but I was curious, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Guess not. I don't have to answer."

"I'm not sure how to put this. You're mighty fast with that gun – don't know if I've seen anyone faster."

"Doc, if you're asking if I'm a gun slinger the answer is no."

"I kind of figured that would be the answer. How do you earn your living?"

"Oh, this and that. Right now me and my friends have been hiring ourselves out to cattle drivers to scare rustlers away. I've done some other things – worked horses, tracked, things like that. I reckon I'll do other stuff as it comes along."

"Sounds like a kind of aimless life, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, you're the one that's been doing the asking."

By this time they had gotten back to town. Matt climbed down, "See you around."

I started to thank him, but he was already on his way down the street.

The next evening I went into the saloon, hoping to find him. I was looking around when the bartender walked over to me, "That man who shot the sheriff last night left this envelope for you."

I opened the envelope. There was some money and a note that read,

I hope this covers the man's bill. Don't travel at night, you'll get lost. Matt

At that time, I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

Festus and Kitty were intrigued. Kitty smiled slightly, "That sounds like Matt but not quite Matt."

Doc smiled, "I know what you mean Kitty. Anyway, it's late. We should all go get some rest. I'm sure there will be some word on Matt tomorrow."

Matt

Matt was on his way to Hayes City, taking a convicted murderer, Max Hooker to be hung. He had hoped that the entire trip would take about 4 days but that was not to be.

When they were halfway to Hayes, 2 friends of Hooker's had managed to set him free. It took Matt a couple of days to track them down, cursing himself the whole time for letting it happen. When he found them they were holed up in an abandoned cabin. There was a shoot out leaving one of Hooker's friends dead. Now Matt had two men to bring to Hayes. Both were handcuffed and they were riding towards their destination when the thunderstorm struck. The rain and winds were so strong that Matt had them take shelter in a cave. They were stuck in that cave for over 36 hours while the storm raged unrelentingly. Now they were again on their way, but it was slow going because of the damage the storm had done. Trees and branches were down all over the place, the ground was wet and muddy, and every stream and river was flooded.

TBC


	2. The Second Time

Dodge City 2 days later

Kitty and Doc were in Delmonico's when Festus walked in with a telegram, "I had Barney send a telegraph to the sheriff at Hayes. Here's his answer. He handed it to Doc who read aloud, "Still awaiting arrival of Marshal Dillon."

Kitty was clearly distressed, "You're worried too Doc aren't you?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "No, no – I'm sure he's just fine. Like I said before there are any number of reasons for him to be delayed and Matt can handle just about any situation."

Festus wanted to distract Kitty, "Say Doc, didn't you say there was another time you had doings with Matthew before you came to Dodge."

Doc smiled a little knowing what Festus was trying to do. "Well yes. Let me tell you about it. About a year and a half, maybe a little more than that, after Wheeler, Texas, I was in Jefferson, Oklahoma. I was still a wandering doctor. By now I was thinking I'd better just pick a place to practice or go back to Baltimore. I was about to enter the saloon there when I heard a voice from behind call out, "Doc, does that offer to buy me a drink still hold?"

Festus interrupted, "Hold on there Doc. How come you're always either in a saloon or goin into one?"

Doc raised his voice, "Festus don't interrupt. Anyway, as I was saying, I heard a voice and it only took a couple of seconds for me recognized the young man I had met in Wheeler. He was looking more mature, and if possible even taller and stronger."

"Well it's Matt isn't it? I never did find out your last name."

"Dillon, and what about that drink?"

I was kind of amused, "The offer is still good."

We went in, sat at a table, and got our drinks. Matt was the first to speak, "Doc, are you in this town for a reason, or did you just get lost one night and find yourself here?"

I admit, I was a little embarrassed, "You are never going to forget that night are you?"

Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I came here to see if it's a place I'd like to settle in and practice medicine. Lots of places need a doctor, but I want to settle in a place that seems right to me."

"Sounds kind of picky to me Doc. How will you know the right place anyway?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to wonder that myself. What about you? You still traveling with those cowboys?"

"I did for a little while, but then I moved on, worked on a ranch or two, rode shotgun some, did a little tracking for the cavalry – traveled around."

"Aren't you a little young for the cavalry to take on as a tracker?"

"Guess not, they hired me and never complained about my work – excuse me Doc, I don't like the way those men are treating that lady.'

I watched as Matt strode over to where three men were laughing at a saloon girl, one of them was holding her by the arm so tightly that she couldn't move.

Matt towered over them and said quietly, "I could of sworn I heard that lady tell you three times to let her go."

The man holding her laughed, "This ain't no lady."

"Like I said, the lady wants you to let her go, let her go."

The man gripped the girl tighter, "Look I don't recognize you, so I figure you're new around here so I don't blame you for not knowing who I am. Name's Jim Walker. My dad's Nelson Walker – us Walkers own everything in these parts, including the law."

"We'll Mr. Jim Walker, you don't own me - let her go."

Walker was clearly annoyed, "Well I'll just go ahead and let her go long enough for me and my friends to teach you some respect."

Walker took a swing at Matt, which he easily dodged coming up to punch Walker in the gut. One of Walker's friends jumped on Matt's back. Matt elbowed him hard and then he grabbed the third man and threw him against the wall. Walker was up and Matt finished him off with punches to the stomach and head that rendered him barely conscious.

Matt turned to Walker's friends who were standing shakily on their feet, "You'd better get Mr. Walker home and tended to. He's an important man."

The two men dragged Walker to his feet and half carried, half walked him out of the saloon. One of them turned back, "This ain't finished."

Matt ignored the last remark and turned his attention to the saloon girl, "You alright miss?"

The girl smiled with relief, "Now I am. Thank you."

Matt nodded, returned to our table and sat down, taking a long drink of beer.

I was amazed, "You sure do seem to find trouble. Is it like this wherever you go? Want another beer, I'm still buying?"

"Nope and yes, thanks."

A couple of hours later, we finished drinking and talking, and were about to go our separate ways when we agreed to meet for breakfast late the next morning

A while later, I was reading in bed when there was a knock on the door."

"Who is it?"

"Matt Dillon."

I opened the door and saw that Matt had been stabbed in the shoulder. "Come in, come in. Someone from the Walker ranch pay you a visit?"

Matt nodded, "Two men."

I started cleaning the wound, and having seen Matt in action twice now I couldn't help but ask, "How do they look?"

"They're fine Doc. I disarmed them and sent them on their way. I didn't see a reason to kill the messengers."

I finished cleaning out the wound and wrapped it tight, "It looks good Matt. I'll just make a sling for you."

"Nope, I don't like wearing a sling."

I wasn't pleased to hear that as you can imagine, but didn't want to argue, "No point in making you one if you won't wear it, but I'd like to check on that shoulder tomorrow after breakfast."

Matt took some money out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Doc, this should cover it, but I won't be here tomorrow, sorry about breakfast but I'll be heading out at first light."

"What's so important that it can't wait a day?"

"Well Doc, I've been considering doing something and now I've decided it is something that I really have to do. I'm not going to wait."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to become a lawman."

Well you could have knocked me over with a feather, "What? A lawman? Even if you are serious, I'd bet real money that you are too young."

Matt looked right into my eyes with that determined look that I'm now so familiar with, "Yes, I'm serious and about that other concern – I'll lie. See you Doc."

Matt walked out the door and the next time I saw him was years later in Dodge.

Matt 

Matt was making his way slowly to Hayes City with Max Hooker, a convicted murderer and Jason Long, one of the men who had tried to help Hooker escape.

They were slowly making their way down a muddy hill. With every step the horses took mud splashed up. Matt was thinking about how a straightforward 4-day trip had turned into a pain in the butt. He couldn't wait to get to Hayes to be able to send word to Kitty that he was on his way back. Suddenly Long's horse lost its footing and went down. Long was pinned under his horse and the horse was panicking.

The man was clearly in pain screaming, "My leg's broke, help me, help me."

Matt dismounted and went over. He saw immediately that he would have to shoot the horse.

He took out his gun, "Be still Long." He fired and the horse died quickly. Matt knew that there was no way he could free Long without Hooker's helpß.

"Hooker, get down off that horse. I'm going to take your handcuffs off long enough for you to help me free your friend here. Don't try anything, or you're a dead man."

Hooker smiled to himself thinking, "That marshal forgot I'm a dead man anyway. I'm going to take any chance I can get."

Matt and Hooker managed to lift the horse enough to release Long. "Hooker, you're closer to him than I am, grab hold beneath his armpit with one hand and pull. Long do your best and push with your arms."

It took some doing but Long was free.

Matt had his gun out, "Hooker, get over here." Instead of walking Hooker ran and shoved Matt down into the mud. He was near Matt's horse and reached up to grab the rifle that was hanging there. Matt was on his feet as Hooker had his hands on the rifle.

"Hold it."

"No, I'll kill you here or die here." He turned towards Matt and was about to fire. Matt had no choice and fired first. Hooker was dead.

Matt, now covered in mud muttered to himself, "What a pointless trip." He turned to Long with a sigh, "I'll bury him, build a travois and drag you into Hayes."

TBC


	3. Conclusion

Matt

Matt splinted Long's leg as best he could to stabilize it and buried Hooker. He pieced together a travois, tied it to his horse and then tied Long to the travois so he could drag him into Hayes. He took hold of Hooker's horse and headed off, thinking that it was one of the most luckless "easy" assignments he had ever had.

He rode for about 8 hours when he finally arrived at the Hayes City sheriff's office early in the morning. Sheriff Dale Rogers walked out, "Matt, glad to see you. I was wondering where you were, and I got a couple of telegrams from Dodge asking about you. Is that Hooker?'

Matt got off his horse, "Nope, Hooker is dead and buried. He tried to escape and I had to shoot him. Here are the possessions that he had on his person. This here is Mr. Long. He aided Hooker in his first escape attempt."

Rogers shook his head, "Sounds like a complicated trip, and don't take this the wrong way Matt, but you sure could use a bath."

Matt laughed, "Sure can. I'm turning custody over to you. I'm going to send a telegraph and then I'll come back and give my report. After that I look forward to a bath and some sleep."

Dodge City Early Morning

Festus ran into Delmnico's looking for Doc and Kitty. He figured they were having breakfast there.

"Miss Kitty, here's a telegram from Matthew."

Kitty took the paper from Festus and read, "Finally reached Hayes. Everything all right. Be back tomorrow morning. Matt

Kitty looked up with a smile that no one had seen for well over a week, "Well – how about that. Guess you two were right all along."

Later that Night

Doc, Kitty and Festus were sitting at a table and Sam brought over their drinks. Kitty looked at Doc, "You know Doc, I got to Dodge six months or so after Matt became marshal. So I'm curious. Did you know he was in Dodge as marshal when you settled here?"

"No Kitty, I had decided to settle here about a year before Matt arrived. It was a really wild town, and I'm not even sure why I picked it. Maybe, I was just tired of traveling around and I sure didn't want to go back to Baltimore."

Kitty nodded, "It was pretty wild when I got here, and Matt had already tamed it some. How did you two reconnect when he got here?"

Doc thought for a second, "As I recall, I was up in my office leaning over my desk when I heard the door open, and voice say, 'You said you wanted to check this shoulder.' Well there is no mistaking that voice. I turned around and there he stood. I started to ask him what he was doing in Dodge, when I saw the star. 'Matt, you did it didn't you? – became a lawman?'

Matt nodded looking a little pleased, "Yep, Doc. I lied about my age, like I told you I would and got hired as a deputy. After a time I became the sheriff of Abilene, and now I've been appointed to marshal of the Kansas territory out of Dodge City. What do you think?"

"I remember being concerned. I had already developed a liking for Matt that ran pretty deep, 'Matt, I have to be honest. I think you won't survive. More experienced man than you have tried and failed to tame this town. You might want to give accepting this job another thought.'

"I'll never forget the look that Matt gave me. He was so filled with confidence, determination and yet a sense of reality. He said, 'Doc, I guess I'll have to count on you to keep me alive. See you later."

Kitty nodded, "Doc, you have done that on several occasions."

Doc looked thoughtful, "I suppose I have, but Matt has succeeded where many others have failed. I don't think I've met another man who could do what he's done and continues to do."

Kitty smiled, "Well here's to you Doc and to Matt."

They downed their drinks and Kitty stood up, "And gentlemen, it's time to close up. I'll see you both tomorrow.

Dodge City 2 hours later

After closing up the saloon, Kitty was glad that she had hired Louie to haul up hot bath water to her extra large tub. She made sure that she paid Louie after the saloons were closed for the night. She had at least some hope that he would buy food with it in the morning.

Kitty had undressed and was about to step into the tub, when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly put a robe on and moved towards the door when she heard a key turn – it was Matt.

There he stood muddy and weary looking, but in her eyes there had never been a more welcome sight.

She ran over and put her arms around him, "Cowboy, I thought you'd be back tomorrow."

He kissed the top of her head, "I really wanted to get back, so I decided not to bother to clean up and rest in Hayes. I rode right out."

Her smile and the way her eyes were lit up as she looked up at him, made him glad that he did.

"Cowboy, fortunately there is a hot tub waiting in the other room. You should go ahead and get in."

"Wasn't that water for you? Maybe we can get in together."

Kitty looked Matt up and down, "Matt, maybe you don't realize just how muddy you are – and I don't feel like taking a mud bath. Tell you what, you get in that tub and I'll make us a snack and then pour us some brandy."

A little later Kitty was putting bread and cold chicken on the table when she looked up. Matt was standing there barefoot, wearing just his jeans, his hair still damp from the bath. She stopped and looked at him – relishing what she saw.

"Something wrong Kitty?"

"Not at all Cowboy, just glad your back. Sit down."

They sat close, instead of across from each other, as Matt told her about his trip.

After they ate they moved into the other room. Matt sat in a big, comfortable chair and pulled Kitty onto his lap. They cuddled as they drank brandy.

"Matt, do you remember the first times you met Doc?"

Matt was kissing Kitty on her neck, "Of course – Texas and Oklahoma – but why are we talking about Doc now?"

"Well Doc was telling Festus and me about those times. Kind of interesting, what did you think of Doc?"

"Doc was a man who liked to poke his nose in everyone's business, and who had no sense of direction, just like now."

"MATT"

Matt smiled, "All right, all right. I learned to value Doc and his friendship early, and I value both more and more as time goes on. That's the truth. Now can I go back to what I was doing?"

Kitty smiled, "Of course Cowboy, and by the way I have a question. Does anyone but me know that you got back sooner than expected?"

Matt thought for a second, "No. No one was at the stable when I got in, so I put my own horse up. No one will notice I'm back until someone notices my horse is here. Hmm that is if anyone thinks to ask at the stable."

Kitty kissed Matt deeply on the lips, "Cowboy, we're going to have a nice long morning."

Matt kissed her back, "You are one smart red head."

The End


End file.
